


The Alpha's Secret

by Thefireflycollector



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Alpha!Gaetan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27500329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thefireflycollector/pseuds/Thefireflycollector
Summary: Near his heat a young omega from Velen finds a man near death in the woods, after bringing the man inside his house he discovers that he is a witcher and also an alpha, that is extremely attracted to his emerging heat.
Relationships: Gaetan/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 33





	The Alpha's Secret

**Author's Note:**

> So english it's not my first language, BUT this needed to exist!!! I love the A/B/O in this fandom and I had this plot in a dream LMAO  
> So I am sorry for the poor sentences s/2

Andreas heat was close, he could fell it deep inside him, for days he has been warmer than usual, almost scalding hot, as well as felling more slick than usual between his buttocks and thirstier, no matter how much water he drank.

Since he was a little boy and he noticed that he had no balls like his alpha brothers he knew he would be someone’s omega, he would bear their children, take care of their houses, live by their rules.

So he ran way.

He has been living alone in the woods for years, hunting his meat and planting his crop behind the house. He felt safer like this, he had no alpha to worry with or no one telling him that he had to mate and have babies soon, he lived by his own rules in the nature.

But heats…those or other thing completely.

Evenin this little paradise he created for himself there was still the cursed heats, and no alpha to take care of it. So the only thing Andreas could do was locking himself inside his home and suffer while it passed way. At least after he knew that there was no baby inside him, and then all was worth it.

By noon Andreas stopped working on his crop, feeling too hot under the sun and his own skin. Was so hot that he felt that a Noonwraith could show at any moment and kill him.

His penis was sensitive, soon would be painfully erected, annoying him his entire heat.

He walked to the well, pulling some water off it, taking of his straw hat and unbuttoning his cotton shirt, using the water to cool his skin, washing his face, wetting his hair, refreshing himself. Smiling content.

Feeling the pleasure of the refreshment he didn’t noticed, until it was too late, when something came out of the woods, growling at his direction.

Andreas dropped the bucket at the floor, gasping surprised, looking at the man walking towards him, but before the omega could scream out of terror, the man fell to the ground exhausted.

He was not a fret, at least not in that stage.

For a long moment Andreas did nothing, only stared at the corpse, trying to cool his nerves and his burning start of a heat. However, something caught the attention of the young omega, there was a trail of blood from where the man came, he was bleeding, badly.

He had to act fast.

Andreas walked to the corpse, kneeling beside him, there was a perforation in his back, through his armour into his skin. An armour, reflected Andreas, in that moment the omega thought that he must be a redanian soldier, or a black one, that got lost in the woods after a battle.

He turned the man, so he could look his wounds in the front, he tried to smell him, find out if he was an alpha, a beta or another omega like him, but he felt nothing, only the smell of blood and bitterroot. He had never met anyone that smelled of nothing, not even betas, even them had their beta smell, for most neuter it was.

On his face there was a terrible scar, that went from under the eye to the entire cheek. The omega touched it, noticing that it was old and had no correlation with the wound bleeding. Andreas hand slid down to the swords he carried, picking then up in his hands.

Looking that one was made out of steal, as usual, but the other ...was silver, as if in a necklace. Slowly the realization came to the omega that the man must be a witcher.

At the same moment a hand closed around his, scaring Andreas that looked at the man’s face, noticing that a pair of yellow eyes looked at him.

Andreas could felt his heart in his throat; he was so scared he could pee himself.

— Are you gonna hurt me, little omega? — said the man, his voice was dangerous, but there was pain in it, physical pain.

— No…no…

Andreas tried to speak, but his voice didn’t came out.

The witcher smiled satisfied and let his had drop back on the ground.

— Good.

A long minute of silence passed by, Andreas could only look at the man feeling his heart beat fast, and his own body on fire.

— Can you help me up, little omega? — said the witcher.

And so Andreas did, allowing the witcher to put an arm around his shoulder, helping him support his own weight.

He walked the man inside his hut, making him sit on his bed. The omega was so confuse and so scared, not of the witcher, but of what was going to happen from there.

He took fresh water from the well bringing it back to the witcher.

When he entered the hut the witcher was already on his feet, bare chested, examination the ugly wound on his torso, his yellow eyes looked at Andreas, who slowly walked towards the man, putting the bucket of water near him.

— What is your name, little omega? — asked him.

— An…Andreas — said scared.

— My name is Gaetan, I am a witcher of the school of the cat…you don’t need to be afraid of me, little omega. I am grateful to you for saving me.

Andreas nodded in agreement.

The omega started to clean the witcher’s wound, and Gaetan only looked at him curious, watching him work.

— If you get me some herbs, I can brew myself some healing poisons — said Gaetan.

— That I can do, sir, but…how…how — he tried to think a way of asking.

The witcher smiled at the younger man shyness.

— A leshen in Honorton, shitty job if I say so.

Andreas looked at him surprised, this man sitting in front of him was strong, to kill a leshen and only come out with a wound, he was impressed.

— Well I am glad you did this job, sir, my parents live in Honorton, I will sleep better knowing they are safe at night.

Gaetan looked surprised at the man.

— Is that so? — a slow hesitation — Good.

With his wound clean and wrapped around bandages Gaetan fell at sleep again, this time on Andreas narrow bed.

The omega walked towards him, picking the bloodstained cloths and dirty clothes, that were on the floor, not being able to not look at the sleeping man. Andreas was very intrigued by him, he looked at his face and smiled at himself.

Gaetan was a beautiful man, maybe it was Andreas near heat talking, but he really found the witcher charming. He was bald with strong well defined features, and of course his ugly scar under the eye. And his body was strong, strong like an alpha.

The thought made Andreas hot again.

His dick getting tender and slick running down his thighs.

— Oh! Fuck, fuck, fuck — he murmured to himself.

He ran to the door, locking it, as he always did, and then the windows.

— What a fucking great time, gods! — he closed his eyes, resting his head against the window.

His body was like an oven burning in summer, he wanted to shove his hand inside his pants and finger himself into some sort of relived, but he couldn’t, not with the witcher, or could he?

He looked at his guest, Gaetan seamed deep at sleep, too weak to care for Andreas heat.

Slowly and without taking his eyes off the witcher, the omega slide a hand inside his pants, feeling his underwear completely soaked, with his index he circled his entry, feeling his hole open, greed to be filled by anything. Two finger went deep inside him, pressing against his slick glands, making him even a bigger of a mess.

He started to moan, little grunts of pure despair, he looked down at the tent at his breeches, his dick was rock hard, with his free hand he groped himself over the fabric, feeling his own meet.

When he remembered to look at his guest, he was surprised. He was being looked back by yellow hungry eyes.

At any normal circumstance he would have his hand off his pants and looked embarrassed to death, but he could not stop, he kept fingering himself, grasping his dick harder, feeling the tip went his pant. Moaning obscenely when finally poking his prostate.

— What a needy, bitch — said the witcher walking towards him — I can smell how wet you are from miles, you need someone to fill you up with cum.

— Uhn! — Andreas tried to say anything, anything at all and only came out a strangled noise.

Gaetan walked to him grabbing his throat, bringing him into a deep wet kiss, putting his tongue inside his mouth and sliding a hand inside his breaches. His fingers joining Andreas inside his channel.

The omega groaned against his mouth feeling himself full, but not yet satisfied, he needed a cock.

His hand found the front of Gaetan’s pants involuntarily, feeling the outline of his hard dick, Andreas eyes rolled back feeling how hard and warm it was.

He was so horny. He just wanted to be filled up and breed. Fucked, impregnated and then give birth to a baby. His mind was a hot mess.

Andreas took his fingers off letting Gaetan put four fingers inside him, making him feel the most stretched he has ever been. He slid his free hands inside the witchers pants, groping his hard dick, masturbating him.Gaetan broke the kiss moaning against Andreas mouth, he didn’t sound at all human.

His eyes locked with Andreas, and the omega felt no fear, he submitted himself completely to the other, who looked him full of hunger.

— I am gonna fuck your arse hard, gonna make you beg me for more — he licked Andreas necking, rubbing his nose against his scent glands — Gonna fuck a child inside you — he bit Andreas earlobe, making him moan.

In a quick and calculated movement that only a witcher could do, Gaetan took his fingers of his body and turned him to face the wall. He pulled Andreas pants down, looking at his bare arse.

— Gods, you are fucking beautiful, want to fuck you so bad — he opened the omega cheeks gendering some of his slick and bringing it to his mouth tasting his flavor, moaning around his own fingers — And tasty.

He took his own dick out of his pants, sliding his hand on his length up and down couple of time before line himself with Andreas entrance and in a quick sharp movement, buried himself deep, making Andreas voice die with the sharp pain.

The omega rolled his eyes to the back of his head, feeling his tight channel contract around the hard meat of the witcher, never feeling so full ever before.

Gaetan was growling like a wild animal, feeling the heat crush around his dick, making his knot start to inflate. And in that moment Andreas suspicions came true, the witcher was an alpha.

Inside his brain a red flag emerged, he didn’t want to get impregnated.

— No…— he tried to turn, trying to escape Gaetan cock — No, you can’t knot me…no, please…

His omega part wanted nothing more then a belly full children, but the reasonable part of him was scared. The alpha didn’t seemed to care, he kept fucking Andreas hard, holding the omegas arms in a tight hug, stopping him from escape from their mating, slapping his hip fast.

— Calm down, you bitch…I can’t get you fucking pregnant, I am a witcher!  
But Andreas didn’t seem to understand what that meant, he kept wriggling, trying to escape the cock fucking him, even if his own was rock hard against his belly.

— That’s it, I had it! — Gaetan pulled off him, grabbing him by the back of his head and throwing him onto the bed.

Andreas fell of his back. When he looked at Gaetan he was taking his pants completely off, showing his proud hard alpha dick, with a knot forming at the base, a strong bulb that made the omega hornier than he already was.

— I am sterile, do you know what that means, hayseed? I can’t make babies in you, so cut struggling and let me fuck you!

He pulled Andreas breeches of, pulling his thighs against his chest, looking at his wet hole, already with some of Gaetan seed in it.

— When I am over I am gonna leave you be — he started to kneel between the omegas legs — But now…fucking enjoy it — and he licked his slick.

Andreas gave out a long pleasurable moan, head falling back, the alpha licked around the rim, collecting slick on his tongue, sucking slightly the sensitive skin, making the omega wriggle against his face.

— Fuck — he said raising on his feet — Gonna have to finish this, my balls are so fucking heavy!

He held his dick in hand lining himself with the omegas entrance. Andreas looked at his yellow eyes in anticipation, know that he knew how good was having a dick inside him he wanted it always.

Slowly Gaetan slid home, lying on top of the younger man, hiding his face on his neck, inhaling his scent, thrusting inside him with quick and hard movements, stealing Andreas breath at every lunge.

Having his dick rubbing against Gaetan defined chest made him cum hard, vision turning white and he clawing the witchers back, that cried out in pleasure.

— Oh, gods, gonna breed you…oh!  
Gaetan pushed his knot inside the omega tight channel, biting his neck and filling him with his warm seed.

Andreas was filled by a warm sensation, it was nothing like he ever felt, he felt like he was complete, and it was more that being knotted, slowly Andreas understood why his omega part was so happy, the bite on his neck, they had mated for life, he was now bonded to the Witcher.

Gaetan seamed to notice his mistake too, unleashing his teeth from the skin, looking at the omega blood running down his chest.

— Fuck…fuck, fuck, fuck! God’s, I can’t fucking believe I did it!

The alpha slide down, lying on the mattress, still locked with Andreas.

— I can’t fucking believe I mated an omega, a fucking hick even!

Andreas was also not happy that he had mated without a proper wedding, without tradition or respect, with a man he knew nothing about, and a mutant! But he said nothing, it would make no good tempt the witcher’s anger, Gaetan seamed a short temper man.

And now he was his alpha and he had to serve and be obey to him.

— That was my first time fucking an omega in heat — said Gaetan — Well fucking an omega really, and this happen.

After a slight pause, Andreas said.

— That was my first time at all.

And Gaetan looked at him surprised, and slightly content.

— Well…this don’t seem so bad, if I am mated I am glad it was to a pure omega and not a used one.

Those words were harsh, but they brought some comfort to Andreas.

— So you won’t leave me? — asked the omega quietly.

  
Gaetan took his time thinking and Andreas hoped for the worse.

— Would you like me to?

— No, you are my mate…I need you with me — he was honest.

Gaetan smiled, strangely content.

— Then I won’t, after all…I have nowhere to go, my school is destroyed and I am tired of being a witcher…fucking miserable job.

Through the night Gaetan knot barely leaving the omega’s body, they fucked like crazy, truly animals in heat. The witcher sex drive was impossible even to an omega in heat, even when Andreas passed out tired, Gaetan kept fucking his unconscious body, feeling him with seed.

Slowly through the week of heat they became closer, kissing each other and caressing each other’s body. Andreas found the alpha strong and powerful and Gaetan was glad to have a young and welcoming body for him to fuck.  
After the heat they entered a routine, of hunting together, working on the field, cooking and fucking.

The mating made Andreas irresistible in the alphas eyes, he would fuck the omega anywhere, in every surface of the hut, in the woods, even when they were working on the fields, Gaetan would look at his mate rummaging the land and would get a boner, fucking the omega in the dirty under the hot sun.

And Andreas would let him, after all was his duty to satisfy his alpha, giving him his body always he asked for, and he loved it, if he knew sex was this good he would never have left his parents house.

But of course if he didn’t he would be filled up with children at this point, as with Gaetan, he could make no baby in him, and this was good.

Or was this what he thought.

In moths past his heat he started to gain weight, first Andreas thought it was because Gaetan was hunting to them so he was eating better, but the doubt never left his mind, it all came clear when someday when they were having sex and his alpha sucked his chest, pure milk came out.

Andreas realized he was pregnant.

Gaetan was as surprised as he was happy, the chances of a witcher being able of making a child was almost impossible, but his sweet omega was young and very fertile, as well as they had tried for this child many, many time.

The witcher had promised he would not get his mate pregnant, but the realization that the two of them had created a life made both care very little for the previous agreement.

Within 5 months of their new life Gaetan had already forgotten completely of the life he had before Andreas, whose now had a little protuberant belly that Gaetan loved to rub and kiss, listening to the little sounds it made, listening to it little beating heart.

He became more affectionate, more patient even, humming a happy tune around the hut, kissing and caressing Andreas instead of fucking him like a horny bull.

Everything was perfect.

Until someday while collecting mushrooms in the woods, Andreas found again another intriguing figure.

The omega didn’t heard him walking in the forest, and when he noticed him, he was already stand in front of him, big yellow eyes looking at him, just like Gaetan eyes.  
He said.

— I am looking for a witcher, yellow eyes like me, two swords on the back, he must have passed through here around 4 to 5 months ago. Did you saw him?

His voice was soft, calming even, with gray hair, and Andreas could also not pick up his scent, just like his mate he could not say clearly he was an alpha or an omega or something else.

The omega thought he could be a friend of his Gaetan from the school of the cat, after all he was using the same armor as his alpha was when they met.

Andreas rose from the floor with his basket of mushrooms in one hand and the other on his prominent belly.

— I do know him, sir…and who are you? — enquired curious.

— Gerald, witcher.

— A witcher? Uhm, so you really must be a friend of my Gaetan.

Gerald frowned his brow.

— Yours?

— Yes, as the gods intendent, he is my mate and the father of my baby — he said with a smile, proud even — I am Andreas by the way.  
The witcher seemed surprised.

— Mate? Father of your…?

— As you heard. Would you like to come see him? Our house is not far.

Gerald took a moment to collect his thoughts, saying.

— Yes, thank you.

Gerald walked right behind the pregnant omega, as said not far there was a little hut with a crop behind it, and Gerald was quick to notice the man smoking a pipe sitting in front of the window.

Gaetan was quick in return to notice the witcher of the school of the wolf and how dangerously close was to his mate.

— This witcher wanted to talk to you, love — said Andreas putting himself beside Gaetan, who protectively pulled him closer.

— I see… now go inside. I need to talk to a craft pal.

Andreas gave Gerald a long look before walking inside, closing the door behind him. Through the thin hut walls he could listen to their talk, so he sat by the floor with both hands on his belly.

— Nice hut — said Gerald.

— Yes.

— Nice mate also. He is with what? Three? Four? Five months pregnancy? — inquired Gerald, and Gaetan knew where he was going for.

— Yes, around that…and what about you? Feline armor, wolf's head medallion - a crossbreed? What would a crossbreed want with me and my little family?

After a pause, Gerald said.

— You lost something.

Andreas could not see what it was, but, Gaetan soon said.

— Come all that way to give me my medallion? Thanks, Caft solidarity’s alive and well.

— Huh. But our craft’s reputation is on its last legs. Folk won’t easily forget that massacre.  
Massacre? That word echoed in the omegas mind.

— Occupation hazard. Could’ve happened to any one of us — said Gaetan careless, as he did sometimes when Andreas asked him to do something he didn’t wanted to— Well? What ‘re you still doin’ here?

Gerald let out a long humming sound.

— I dind’t lie to your man, I wanna chat first. Then we ‘ll see.

— Take a seat.

— I will stand — the witcher’s voice was firm, there was pure tension between the two of them.

— Now talk. Honorton- What happened?  
Andreas eyes went wide opened with the villages name.

— Come on. You know what happened. Know what they wanted to pay me for the leshen? Go on, guess — said dryly.

— Fifty.

— Ha-ha. If only…twelve. Understand. Pal? Twelve fucking crowns. Barely covers my potion ingredients.

— What had you agreed to?

— That several time over. But when it came time to pay up…ah, you know the routine ‘’good sir, me young ‘uns are starvin’. There’s a war on! Gods have mercy! Show some pity…

— Rings a bell. But no reason o kill

— I’m not finished. Told them I wound’t show pity. That if I didn’t see gold, they’d wish the leshen back. They got these grim looks...then the ealdorman spoke ‘’Calm now, master witcher. Me and the lads, we hid some gold in the barn, so’s the baron men wouldn’t take it. Come, you’ll get your coin right quick’’

It sounded like usual Gaetan mood to Andreas, he would never cross him as his role as omegas dictated, but…he never toughed he could truly hurt innocents.

— I felt for it. Like a fool. One of ‘em chattered on, while another jabbed me in the back with a pitchfork.

— How the hell did you survive that? Pitchfork wounds’re bad – know that all too well.

— I turned at the last instant. Prongs went in shallow, at an angle. Missed my lungs…and my angel omega, Andreas, took great care of me, he saved me — a soft laught left his lips — I admit, I lost my temper. Lost it bad. I’m used to shit bounties. To the cheating, to them begging for help, the spitting as I pass. But murder me – just to save a few crowns? I’m supposed to protect whoresons like that? So I drew steel…and didn’t sheathe it till the ground was slick with blood. Slick as the between of my mates thighs.

Andreas heart was betting fast, he was scared, scared as he have never been in his life. He have been sleeping in the same bed as a monster.

— Well, we ‘ve had our little heart-to-heart, witcher to witcher. What now?

— It’s not my job to judge you.

— That’s it? Not gonna lecture me?

— You have a mate…a baby coming soon, I will let them judge you. By the way congratulations on planting your dead seed, almost get’s me terror for getting myself pregnant someday. Does he knows what you did?

— No, nor I intent to tell, everyone in my school is dead, that life is fucking over. I will start again, here with my omega and child.

— So you are a farmer now? Fat ass and straw hats?

— It’s not a bad life, I am having more sex then I had my entire life.

— Huh, I guess so. Good luck, Gaetan.

— So to you, wolf.

Andreas was completely still, hands on his baby, thinking, that the father of that child had killed everyone he knew, the people of his village, his parents.

He was living with a butcher.

A monster.

What would he do?


End file.
